Nuestra historia
by Minatowritter
Summary: -¿Por qué me dejaste?-insistió -Sabes que hubiera dado mi vida por ti. -Naruto yo..- fue interrumpida por Naruto


Stupid love story

Ya sinceramente no sabía que estaba bien. Todo había sido muy rápido, así era la vida de los ninjas y él lo sabía, vivir todo de pronto y correr el riesgo de perderlo todo. Salió pesadamente de su hogar, irónicamente estar en su refugio le hacía mal, le hacía recordar, y ya estaba cansado de llorar en la oscuridad. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las calles, a cuantas personas escucho susurrar entre ellos hablando de su desdicha, pero como siempre llego al mismo lugar, al último lugar en el que pudo sentirse de alguna manera a su lado, acompañándola, como él creía que sería por siempre, vaya crédulo pensaba de sí mismo en ese momento. Avanzo lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y la relajación más grande, pero vaya que no era así, todo lo contrario, cargaba en su espalda con el abandono, sentía que su vida acababa cada segundo que transcurría y se preguntaba si a pesar de tanto honor sería necesario seguir viviendo, estaba aterrado y abatido, sin duda ella le hacía falta, pero lo había abandonado y él sabía que tal vez jamás podría olvidarla, quizá no quería hacerlo.

-Hey, ¿qué haces ahí tirado, Naruto?- preguntó una pelirrosada mientras se sentaba en el piso también.

Escuchó su voz, pudo sentirla, sintió como su corazón salto de emoción pero también recordó la promesa rota y mantuvo la tensa calma que tenía.

-Vaya, eres tu –dijo Naruto mientras le veía sentarse

-Oye idiota, ¿me preocupo por ti y así me tratas?- pregunto Sakura simulando que se ofendía.

¿Que esperaba, bombos y platillos? Naruto estaba dolido, ella había roto su promesa y él estaba roto por dentro. Quedó en silencio por unos segundos, solo miraba hacia enfrente, por momentos agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con el césped.

-¿Dime, porque lo hiciste? - Pregunto de repente mientras volteaba a verla seriamente

Ella sintió lo penetrante de su mirada, ese azul estaba opaco, sintió pena por él, de verdad no quería verlo así. Se quedó en silencio y bajo su mirada.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-insistió -Sabes que hubiera dado mi vida por ti, ¿porque elegiste esto? ¿Tan poco querías estar conmigo?- continuo exaltado

Sintió la desesperación en su voz y se sintió morir, ella no quería eso, ella no quería verlo así.

-Naruto yo..- fue interrumpida por Naruto

Intento con toda su alma poder alegar a la acusación, pero de nuevo su garganta se cortó y el tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-No te lo negare- dijo y bajo la mirada - pensé que sería eterno, después que tanto me costó ganarme tu amor esperaba que cumplieras tu promesa y no me abandonaras- dijo mientras subía su mirada

Listo, la había hecho llorar, toda su madurez y temple se fueron a la basura ante tal declaración desesperada.

-Y..yo te amo, baka- dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada

Trato de gritarlo pero su llanto no la dejaba, Naruto la vio, ella no vio ese brillo que antes él tenía al escuchar esas palabras. Él no le creyó y a Sakura le dolió.

-Sé que me amabas- exclamo- pero esto rompió mis esquemas y dañó todo lo que quería hacer a tu lado, este es el golpe más grande que he recibido, no sabes las lágrimas que me ha sacado- dijo mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos y las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

Sakura se sentía morir, de verdad lo había dañado y quizás permanentemente.

-Perdóname Naruto, sabes que lo hice por tu bien- exclamo Sakura con desesperación tratando de explicarse

-Quizá mi bien seria estar a tu lado ahora mismo- dijo seriamente.

En ese momento las lágrimas se cortaron y simplemente reacciono por instinto. Soltó su mano y dibujo una sonora cachetada en su rostro.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto- dijo Sakura molesta - esto lo hice por amor y no permitiré que vivas tu vida así, lamentándote, lo hice para que puedas seguir adelante, el mundo espera grandes cosas de ti, yo espero grandes cosas de ti, no puedes decepcionar a nadie- continuó mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas

-Me harás falta – dijo Naruto sin disimular su llanto

Eso resumía su estado en ese momento, aun teniéndola ahí en ese momento no era suficiente, mas nunca lo seria.

-Siempre estaré ahí, debes seguir sin mí- exclamo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba tiernamente

-Te amo, Sakura chan- dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba

-Y yo a ti Naruto baka- respondió Sakura con una ligera sonrisa

Estaban abrazados como si alrededor no pasara más nada, eran ellos dos ahí, solos, en su mundo.

-Vendré todas las semanas- dijo el rubio con decisión

-No es necesario- protestó Sakura separándose

Ella no quería que él tuviera eso en mente siempre, debía seguir y cumplir sus metas.

-Si lo es, es una promesa Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba- será nuestra última promesa, mi Sakura-chan

Ella acepto, sabía que no podría con su terquedad jamás. El empezó a alejarse lentamente, se estaban separando de nuevo pero esta vez habían podido hablar y aunque no era suficiente lo apreciaban con toda su alma. Naruto continuo cabizbajo su viaje de regreso volteo su cabeza solo para que de nuevo esas palabras quedaran grabadas en su mente.

_´´Aquí descansa el cuerpo de una de las kunoichis más grande que el mundo haya visto, Uzumaki Sakura.´´_

Amargamente siguió el camino que ahora transitaría sin la que fue su esposa.


End file.
